You know that you love me
by cupofcoffe
Summary: pra vc Lys
1. Gossip Girl

O Vira-Tempo

Jornal Estudantil de Hogwarts

Coluna Social

Olá meus queridos !

Quanto tempo, não?Como foram as férias de vocês?Bem,as minhas foram MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS.O calor do mediterrâneo faz tão bem para a pele...Talvez vocês tenham me visto circulando por aí com meu bronzeado estupendo.E não adianta fingir,eu tenho plena consciência de que vocês olham e morrem de inveja de garotas e garotos que assim como eu, tem muitos galeões para você é uma dessas pobres almas (literalmente),que passam o verão inteiro ajudando os pais ou presos na casa de uma tia velha, não desanime!O quintal é sempre um ótimo pedido para ter uma pele como a minha,isso é,se parar de chover...

Eu sei,eu estou tipo,meses atrasada em relação ao tempo,quer dizer já estamos no meio do outono e eu estou falando ainda do verão!Só que isso é tudo culpa de vocês,que ficaram com uma preguiça danada e não se inscreveram para entrar na gloriosa equipe deste jornal,e bem,a falta de uma equipe atrasa bastante as coisas.

Mas estar algum tempo sem escrever não quer dizer que meus ouvidos não estiveram bem atentos!E sim,eu sei que vocês estão loucos para saber mais sobre a vida dos nossos mais ilustres estudantes,e é claro eu não vou estarei aqui, com as últimas fofocas para os meus fiéis leitores!**P,H,D,** e todos os **W** que nos aguardem!Sabemos tudo queridos,não adianta se esconder !

**Flagras**(do verão ainda,mas que ainda estamos loucas pra saber):

**P,H** e alguns **W**(vocês sabem exatamente quem) passando férias tediosas como sempre...Quem quer combater o mal quando há toda uma vida de diversão pela frente?Ainda bem que temos nosso trio favorito para nos salvar.

**D,PP, B** e mais alguns colegas passando as férias em alguma ilha chic no por alguém que também estava lá, que nosso amado **D** sumiu repentinamente no meio da semana para atender um chamado dos papais...Ou será de...Ah deixa pra lá...Quem se importa com o que aquele maravilhoso par de olhos azuis faz?Desde que ele não se esqueça da gente...Levante a mão quem quer **D** na sua cama agora!Ah!Se **B** também não se importar...

Bom,como todos vocês já sabem temos um novo professor de poções !Ainda não nos livramos do antigo(Sim,temos que atura-lo em defesa contra as artes das trevas),mas esse novo professor é quentíssimo!No passado,quando lecionou por aqui,ele era famoso por um tal clube super seleto e por dar altas festas com esse não é ótimo?Se eu fosse você me apressaria,as vagas são poucas e só para os o seu melhor par de Blan-kins,use aquele batom Chanôa rosa pitanga da última coleção e faça ser notada!Nem que como último recurso você tenha que virar uma nerd total como nossa querida **H**.É claro que não preciso disso,eu já estou lá!Uma vaga a menos!

Até a próxima meus amores!Não se esqueçam de me enviar corujas!

Xoxo

Gossip Girl.


	2. D e G discutem como sempre

**D e G discutem,como sempre**

Apesar do sol brilhante,o campo de quadribol estava um lamaçal,com poças de água em toda sua extensão, o que dificultava a descida dos jogadores.

-Droga !-berrou Rony- essas poças malditas aparecem do nada!

-E agora a culpa é das poças se você não sabe aterrissar? – disse Gina,que pousava perfeitamente ao lado do irmão em um montinho seco,com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Rony soltou um grunhido,enquanto saia da poça e tentava se limpar sem estava parado a alguns metros de distancia, guardando as bolas de quadribol no baú de estava suado e vermelho,pareci que tinha corrido em volta do campo umas cem vezes,porém,ele estava sentado em uma vassoura o tempo todo,berrando ordens e tentando ajustar o ,digamos que eles precisavam de muitos ajustes.

Harry terminou de trancar o baú e se dirigia para onde estavam Rony e olhava para Harry com alguma nostalgia,se lembrando da primeira vez em que o viu em King's sabia que sempre gostara dele,e ,ela tinha a completa e irrefutável certeza de que o ,ele era o herói dela.Não só como o menino que sobreviveu e livrou o mundo de você-sabe-quem,mas o herói particular dela,que a salvou de uma possessão bizarra em seu segundo ano.É claro que teve aquela época em que ele só tinha olhos para a chinesa chorona, e ela se lembrava muito bem,pois foi nessa mesma época em que ela andou se divertindo com o drogado do Dino ,hoje eles estavam finalmente juntos,e ela se sentia terrivelmente bem com isso.

-Cansadinho Potter?-uma voz irritante e conhecida percorreu o campo,tirando Gina de seus devaneios amorosos.

Draco Malfoy e todo o time,ou melhor,toda a gangue da Sonserina, se aproximava do centro do campo.

Os grifinórios ainda estavam em campo, e se viraram para ver o que estava agora estava ao lado de Gina e com o rosto sério.O que diabos Malfoy estava fazendo ali?O treino da Sonserina era só daqui a duas horas!

-O que as mocinhas da Grifinória acham de um jogo?Só pra dar uma aquecida antes do nosso treino sabe.

Quando Malfoy disse "mocinhas" Harry viu Rony de punhos cerrados,pronto para pular no pescoço do sabia que se quisesse Rony podia arrebentar a cara de Malfoy, e ficaria extremamente satisfeito com isso,mas ele não queria ver o seu goleiro suspenso uma semana antes do torneio.

-Não vale a pena- sussurrou Harry para o não relaxou,mas também não deu um passo.

-Malfoy, o que te faz pensar que todos são idiotas assim como você?É claro que você só vem querer um "joguinho" agora, quando estamos exaustos e cobertos de lama até o pescoç do contrário,nós destruiríamos vocês.

Harry e Rony não ficaram tão surpresos com a reação de só a Gina sendo a Malfoy além se surpreso,ficou completamente uma traidora da raça podia ser uma cretina tão grande?

-Tudo bem sua filha de coelhos –disse o loiro com uma cara que misturava nojo e deboche- Marque o dia e o horário, se as suas putinhas estão tão cansadas hoje.

-Amanhã Malfoy,depois do treino da Lufa-Lufa-respondeu Gina,sem ao menos consultar Harry- Estou ansiosa pra ver as suas "putinhas" derrotarem as minhas.

Ela olhou decepcionada para Harry,pegou sua vassoura e saiu andando para fora do campo.

-Gina ! – Harry saiu andando atrás dela e segurou seu braço,a parando – Você não pode marcar um jogo assim,sem avisar a ninguém,sem nem ao menos termos autorização para um amistoso !

-Hey!-Ela gritou para os outro jogadores da grifinória-Todos vocês aí !Acabamos de marcar um jogo por fora contra os nossos colegas verdinhos ali, alguma objeção? – Anna Abbot e o resto do time da grifinória,que só estava esperando o episódio com os sonserinos acabar para irem embora, deram de O'Neil gritou um "A gente acaba com eles amanhã".-Viu Harry,parece que para o time está tudo bem.E quem disse que precisamos de autorização?Desde quando você liga para as regras?Até onde eu sei você é um dos alunos que mais quebrou regras na história de Hogwarts!

-Mas é diferente o que eu fiz foi por causa de Voldemort, e não por um jogo qualquer contra Malfoy e o resto da sua laia.E como eu sou exatamente o que você disse,não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar comentendo infraçõ Skeeter já acabou comigo o suficiente ano passado, não preciso disso pra me afundar mais.

Harry era assim, sempre tão justo,tão ás vezes dava nos nervos de Gina,principalmente quando ela estava morrendo de cansaço,suja de lama e acabado de ter uma discussão com o escroto do simplesmente explodiu.

-Ah Harry!Foda-se!

Ele largou o braço da namorada e ficou estático, pasmo com o modo como ela não tinha um gênio fácil,mas aquilo foi demais.O babaca do Malfoy realmente mexia com percebeu Rony estava atrás dele, e os sonserinos passavam fazendo gracinhas e dizendo qualquer porcaria que Harry não fazia questão de tentar entender.

-Vamos embora,todos já é as bostas verdes já estão indo.- Rony segurou no braço de Harry tentando arrastá-lo- Qual o seu problema Harry?O que foi que a Gina te disse.

- Porque foi a Gina que disse algo?Porque não fui eu?-respondeu Harry acordando do transe em que estava.

-Porque é você que está com essa cara de babaca, e porque é sempre a Gina que diz algo.

Harry soltou um grunhido como se não concordasse com só seu orgulho masculino que estava ferido.

-Acho melhor você se recuperar rápido - continuou Rony – a Gina pode ficar realmente puta,com o que quer que tenha acontecido.


	3. Na torre

**Na Torre**

Harry saiu do banheiro com a toalha ainda enrolada na caminhou até a cama e se jogou nela.'

-Merda!-ele xingou baixinho enquanto fitava o passou a mão pelos cabelos negros ainda molhados e fechou os olhos.

Aquele fora um dia de merda coisas já eram difíceis tendo que lidar com Voldemort,e como se não bastasse ainda tinha problemas com os únicos momentos em que podia ser terrível não poder ser como qualquer outro se ele não tivesse violado tantas regras indo atrás de pistas sobre Voldemort, ele poderia ter dado uns bons socos na fuça de Malfoy hoje.Não era uma atitude da qual ele se orgulharia,mas pelo menos deixaria Gina feliz,ele pensava.

Rony entrou no quarto lentamente,fechando a porta atrás de caminhou até a sua cama e desabou se virou e abriu os olhos observando o estava deitado de costas e olhando fixamente pro parecia estar chapado ou algo assim.

-Ei!Ron!O que que ta pegando?

-Hã?-Ron se virou e olhou para o amigo,seus olhos estavam sonolentos e talvez ele estivesse realmente chapado.

Harry se levantou e foi até a cama de Rony,ele parecia realmente mal.

-Mas o que diabos você fez Rony?

-Eu?Hã...A cara,você não esta vendo essas cores?-O ruivo desatou a rir incontrolavelmente.

-Fica quieto Rony!Você vai acordar o dormitório inteiro!-Harry tentava inutilmente faze-lo parar de rir e se debater.

Foi então que ele do nada parou de se mover e começou a ficou estático esperando ele acordar ou fazer mais algo estranho,mas ele simplesmente continuou inerte em um sono Rony continuou a dormir,o moreno descalçou-lhe os sapatos e o colocou em uma posição confortável.

Após ajeitar o amigo,Harry foi abriu uma gaveta em baixo da cama e puxou de lá uma calça xadrez marrom flanelada e um moletom branco meio puído,não eram exatamente roupas para ser visto por aí,mas de se vestir ele conferiu se Rony ainda respirava e desceu para o Salão comunal.

O salão não estava apinhado de gente como o de costume.Já era um pouco tarde e só alguns alunos mais velhos ainda estavam por lá.A maioria dos novatos já tinha ido pra cama por falta de ter melhor o que do primeiro ano implicava em ter praticamente zero de vida social,pelo menos a vida social que realmente importava,era quase que totalmente impossível algum veterano convidar um novato para alguma festa ou que pelo menos se dignasse a falar com ele, a não ser é claro que você fosse uma celebridade,como Harry Potter,ou alguém com muito dinheiro e um sorriso maléfico encantador,como Draco Malfoy.

Em uma poltrona mais afastada estavam Gina e duas estavam conversando animadamente sobre algo,enquanto Gina folheava uma revista de modo parou alguns minutos para , como ela era linda!O cabelo ruivo liso e sedoso batia no meio de suas não tinha um corte da moda (Harry desconfiava que talvez ele nem tivesse um corte) mas tinha um charme rebelde que nenhum cabeleireiro do mundo conseguiria copiar,e que contrastava perfeitamente com o rosto pequeno e delicado de olhos dela eram de um castanho claro quase verdes,emoldurados por longos e curvos cílios.A pele alva e pontuados com sardas aqui e ali, que se aglomeravam mais no rosto(nas bochechas e no nariz),encapava perfeitamente o corpo magro e á assim,a meia luz ela parecia sexy e misterioso,mas de um jeito leve e um tanto até...Felino.

Hermione percebeu Harry parado olhando para elas e retribui o olhar,mas de um modo que estava mais para "O que é que você quer?"

Harry percebeu o olhar e sorriu meio revirou os olhos e voltou à conversa com Gina.

-Boa noite garotas- disse Harry se aproximando delas.

-Boa noite Harry- responderam as duas totalmente secas.

-Er...Hermione, você poderia me emprestar a Gina por alguns minutos?

Hermione olhou para a amiga,que deu um longo suspiro de tédio.

-Tudo bem Hermione.-Gina fechou a revista e se virou para Harry com uma expressão nada feliz-Aonde você quer conversar?

-Bem,eu não pensei exatamente em algum lugar, mas aqui dentro parece um pouco cheio de mais...Você sabe...

-Certo Harry-Gina revirou os olhos-Nós podemos encontrar um lugar mais vazio.

Gina se levantou e ficou ao lado de Harry,pronta para irem para aonde quer que ele quisesse conversar.

-Harry-Hermione os interrompeu-Por um acaso você viu o Rony por aí?Eu acho que vi ele subindo mas não tenho certeza...Sei lá,acho que ele estava meio estranho...

Era nítido que Hermione tinha esperado até aquele momento para fazer uma pergunta "casual" sobre Rony,como quem não se querida,nós sabiam que o trio infalível estava meio rachado depois que Rony Weasley começou a sair com Lilá despertou na garota do trio uma espécie de ciúmes-louco-compusivo,que no fundo só queria dizer uma coisa:Rony Weasley eu te amo pra cacete,com letras piscantes e em néém,por mais claro que isso fosse ela insistia em manter a pose de "não estou nem aí para aquele babaca", o que era meio infantil da parte que adianta ser tão inteligente se você não sabe nem agarrar o cara do qual você gosta?

-Ah!Ele subiu sim Mione...Mas ele estava muito cansando e já foi se deitar.

-Ah sim,claro-Hermione pegou a revista que Gina estava lendo e começou a folhea-la.

-Vamos logo Harry,eu não tenho a noite toda...-Gina estava parada atrás dele com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.


	4. A noite nunca é igual para todos

**A noite nunca é igual para todos**

-Garotas,eu amo vocês!-Blaise Zabini estava esparramado em cima do sofá da sala comunal da Sonserina abraçado a duas loiras gêmeas.-O que acham da gente subir pra ficarmos um pouco mais a vontade?-As garotas soltaram risadinhas enquanto se revezavam em beijar o garoto.

A cena de Zabibi no sofá só era um pequeno resumo do em que se encontrava o Salão Comunal da espalhados por todos os cantos se estavam no começo dos beijos e caricias,mas já era possível ver outros subindo as escadas em direção aos dormitó cima da mesa de centro garrafas de diversas bebidas se amontoavam,algumas já estavam até ém dos casais havia outros que estavam dançando, e alguns já caindo de bêbados,enquanto uma música nova das Esquisitonas tocava.

Esse era o bom de ficar em uma casa cujo os aposentos são na masmorra,e de se ter também muito dinheiro,festas assim eram quase rotina na vida dos sonserinos.Tá que as festas na Sonserina eram mais elegantes do que as da Lufa-Lufa (se você quiser psicodelia era lá que iria encontrar), mas não deixavam de ser menos legais,ainda mais se você levar em consideração o número de garotos bonitos, a Sonserina ganhava de muitos pontos a mais.

Zabini saiu do sofá puxando as duas garotas pelas mã se levantaram e passaram seus braços magros pela cintura do garoto.

-Blaise!-uma voz feminina chamou-o.

Zabini se virou para ver quem Parkinson vinha em sua direção,com os braços cruzados e os olhos negros fuzilando-o.

-Você por um acaso sabe aonde se meteu o Draco?

-Se você não percebeu Pansy eu estava um pouquinho ocupado...-Ele abraçou mais forte as gêmeas,mostrando com o que estava ocupado.

-Ai Zabini!Você é totalmente nojento!-Pansy revirou os olhos- E vocês duas são seres dignos de pena por sair com ele.-A garota lançou um último olhar irado para o trio e saiu andando.

As gêmeas se entreolharam de um modo meio culpado e soltaram a cintura do garoto.

-Por Merlim Khaty!

-Onde estávamos com a cabeça Bel?-completou a outra.

Elas lançaram um olhar de desgosto para Zabini,como se não estivessem se agarrando com ele minutos antes,e foram embora de mãos dadas,olhando para Zabini como se ele fosse o ser mais asqueroso do universo.

-Hey garotas!Vocês estavam se divertindo- elas continuaram a andar sem olhar pra trás- Merda!Eu te odeio sua vadia!-Ele fez questão de gritar bem alto para que Pansy escutasse.A garota,que não tinha se afastado muito,se virou para ele e limitou-se a levantar uma das sobrancelhas,daquele jeito sexy e charmoso que muitas poucas garotas conseguiam fazer.

Bem,essa era Pansy Parkinson,uma vadia,mas também uma puta tinha cabelos luxuriantemente longos e negros e uma pele milagrosamente bronzeada,que a dava um aspecto meio indígena e exóém disso ela dividia o cabelo meio de lado,fazendo com que metade dele cobrisse uma parte do seu rosto,dando-a um ar de ter um aspecto de deusa inatingível,era de conhecimento geral que Pansy era tipo,muito fá você fosse um pouco bonitinho e passasse por ela era um alvo na certa,e se você fosse não fosse cego e burro com certeza deixaria ser !

Pansy também não era só um rosto bonitinho e safado,ela não era estúpida e sempre que queria algo era quase certo de que conseguiria,não importando o que tivesse que fazer para conseguir.E isso se aplicava a tudo mesmo,desde notas escolares sem fazer um misero esforço até a garotos.E pelo que Zabini tinha visto,no quesito garotos ela já tinha escolhido um objetivo,e este era Draco Malfoy,talvez o único veterano super gato que ela já não tinha passado a mão.

-Ei ! Você não vai fugir de mim assim!-Ele disparou atrás da podia ser gata,mas Zabini não ia deixar que ela acabasse com a sua noite,não mesmo.

-O que é que foi querido?Suas concubinas o deixaram?-Ela deu uma risada nojenta,quando ele se aproximou e a segurou pelo braço-Talvez você não agüentasse mesmo...Acho que duas são de mais para o seu caminhãzinho.

-Você já passeou no meu caminhãozinho Pansy,e acho que ele é que foi de mais pra você- O garoto passou a mão pela cintura dela e a virou de frente-Olha,eu sei que você ta louquinha pra se agarrar com o Draco,mas não é por isso que você tem que foder comigo!Não é nada inteligente fazer isso,se você quiser ajuda para tê-lo.

-Qual é Zabini?!Você realmente acha que EU não sou capaz de pegar Draco Malfoy sozinha?Alô!Sou eu, Pansy Parkinson!Não uma derrotada como sei lá,Luna Lovegood.

-Sinceramente Pansizinha?Acho que você não consegue conheço o Draco desde...Sempre,e ele prefere meninas menos rodadas sabe,ele gosta de exclusividade,brinquedo velho não tem graça nenhuma.

A expressão de Pansy,que já não estava muito boa,ficou se soltou das mãos do garoto e lhe lançou um olhar de "nós veremos quem está certo ou não"e saiu andando em direção a saída.

Zabini a largou e voltou para a mesa de bebidas,encheu um copo de vodca pura e tomou uns goles.

-"Ela não fica com o Draco nem a pau!"-ele pensou-"Se ela acha que consegue tudo com aquele charmisinho estúpido ela vai quebrar aquele rostinho ."


	5. A noite não é mesmo igual para todos

**A noite não é mesmo igual para todos.**

-Aqui está bom pra você Harry?-Gina continuava de braços cruzados,olhando o garoto dois estavam em uma torre mais afastada ao norte,em baixo de uma estátua de um cara chamado Merry,o caracol trepidante.

-Perfeito-Ele tentou dar um sarriso para quebrar o clima,mas ao ver que ela continuava irredutível ele também ficou sério-Sobre o que você quer falar mesmo?-falou meio nervoso.

-Por Merlim Harry!Foi você quem me chamou aqui!

-Ah sim,claro-Ele tentou o sorriso de novo,sem sucesso- Ãn...-ele pigarreou- Gi,eu não queria que a gente brigasse assim sabe,por uma coisa idiota,ou melhor,por um cara idiota como Malfoy.Nós estamos em tempos difíceis,você sabe,e em outro momento eu com certeza me deliciaria em acabar com ele,mas agora eu simplesmente não posso,tenho responsabilidades ...Eu só queria que você entendesse.

Gina revirou os olhos e começou a parecer mais brava do que estava.

-Harry!Eu entendo!Pare de falar comigo como se eu não soubesse que Voldemort não está de volta,e que você esta procurando Horcruxes junto com Dumbledore e essa coisa sei de tudo e compreendo perfeitamente,ou você já se esqueceu que a minha família está metida nisso até o pescoço?

-E eu odeio isso,você também o fato de bota-los em perigo,eu não me perdoaria nunca se algo acontecesse com vocês, por isso eu tento mantê-la longe disso...

-Ah Harry!Você poderia ser menos hipócrita por favor?Não há como derrotar alguém como Voldemort sozinho,e não adianta tentar me manter longe,eu já faço parte da sua vida e dos seus problemas desde quando você conheceu meu irmão e virou quase que um membro da famí sempre estou junto com vocês,eu sempre sei de tudo,e me sinto uma inútil por não fazer se eu tivesse mais participação eu não me tornasse um alvo fácil para horcruxes e afins.

-Viu?É exatamente por isso que eu não quero você perto dessas ê já foi atacada uma vez e foi terrível,não quero que aconteça de ém acho melhor agir com prudência nesses últimos anos de escola,só quero me preocupar com Voldemort,não quero perder o isso acho que deveríamos esquecer esse jogo contra a Sonserina.

-Primeiro Harry,se eu te conhecesse ou não Potter aquilo teria me atacado, e olhe só,eu tive sorte de te conhecer né?Porque se não eu estaria manter longe de você e do seu mundo não ajuda em ,você já pensou que ficar com os dois olhos em cima do Malfoy é uma ótima estratégia?O pai do cara é comensal e ele já deve ter se tornado um há essa altura do campeonato,então é muito bom saber cada passo que ele dá nessa escola,ele pode tramar qualquer coisa enquanto você se ocupa com...

Harry riu,uma risada que não chegava a ser um deboche,mas que dizia que Gina não sabia do que estava falando.

-Gi,eu sei me cuidar muito bem ok?Você realmente não precisa se preocupar...

Gina então explodiu.

-Harry,quer saber?Vá embora ok?Some da minha frente,porque eu não agüento mais ouvir você falando o quanto eu não sou necessária na sua !Eu quero ficar sozinha ta legal?

-Gi,não é isso...

-Qual a parte do tchau você não entendeu?TCHAU!

-Gina,já são mais de meia noite,eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha...

-Nunca tem ninguém aqui Harry,nem o Filch vem checar esse lugar,eu estou muito bem aqui embaixo,eu e meu amigo Merry,agora você pode me deixar em paz.

-Está bem Gina.-ele soltou o ar cansado-Se você quiser continuar sendo teimosa é melhor que fique sozinha mesmo,talvez isso até refresque a sua mente e a faça pensar melhor...Boa noite Ginévra.

-Boa Noite Harry.

A garota se sentou aos pés de Merry,o caracol trepidante, enquanto ouvia Harry se afastar.

-Ah Merry,você é um cara bem sortudo por ficar aí,parado,sem problemas

nenhum,sendo um caracol trepidante e feliz.-Ela olhou para a estátua.O tal Merry era um bruxo baixinho e bigodudo,e que tinha aparentemente uma paixão por caracóis,já que estava com vários deles espalhados pelo corpo.

-Você é tão estúpida Weasley...Nunca um cara cheio de caracóis pode ser considerado sortudo e feliz.

O rosto de Gina chegou a se contorcer ao ouvir a Malfoy.O que é que aquele cretino estava fazendo ali?

-Qual é Malfoy?Nem nos meus momentos mais medíocres você me deixa em paz?

-Você que berra como cabrita Weasley.-e ele fez aquela sua cara típica de nojo-Eu estava me agarrando tranquilamente com aquela intercambista francesa,quando nós ouvimos você e o Potter discutindo.A minha francesinha ficou assustada,com medo que a achassem e a deportassem pra França, e então ela fugiu como um coelhinho que é você que não me deixa em paz.

O garoto estava com as vestes amassadas e o cabelo saiu da pilastra em que estava encostado e se dirigiu até aonde a ruiva estava,parando em pé em frente a ela.

-Muito bem Malfoy,-ela olhou pra cima e sorriu de um modo cínico-Você já pode ir embora.

Os olhos azuis do garoto encontraram os castanhos de engoliu um seco ao perceber que ele não olhava para ela com desprezo,mas sim com uma certa malícia.

-Agora que tenho essa ótima oportunidade de te infernizar eu não vou sair daqui nem a pau!-Ele se inclinou e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Eu não sei o que é pior,se é encarar o Harry na torre ou ficar aqui você-Ela olhou para Draco mais uma perto assim Gina pode sentir o fedor de whisky caro que emanava dele, o que apesar de detestável meio que explicava a aproximação repentina.

-Caramba Weasley, você realmente esta me comparando a Harry Potter?Não sabia que me odiava tanto assim.-Draco sentiu a cabeça rodar ao se sentar ao lado ele tivesse bebido de mais naquela noite.

Gina olhou para ele incré é que é?Ela devia odiar muito Harry,para poder compara-lo a Draco podia ser até mais gato e tudo, mas ele era um comensal,ou quase isso,e Harry era o mocinho oras,o príncipe encantado que a vinha salvar em um cavalo Gini!Então Draco é mais gato ãn?

-"Merlim!Que insanidade!"-pensou a garota.

Então Draco em um movimento repentino se aproximou ainda mais dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você me odeia não é mesmo?Ou é só amor reprimido?-Falando de amor com Gina Weasley Draquinho?Aquilo era meio nojento e pervertido,e por isso um tanto excitante.

Draco estava meio cansando daquelas patricinhas arrumadinhas com que ele estava se divertia com elas desde que era um pirralho,e aquele tipinho já o estava já era um tipo era jogava quadribol e era bem durona, mas não perdia seus, um...Encantos femininos.Não era fútil e tinha preocupações mais reais do que garotos e era bem interessante.

Gina por sua vez ficou estática.A proximidade quase pornográfica com Draco Malfoy a deixou encabulada,e ela quase morreu quando ele se inclinou e frio percorreu sua espinha de um modo nada saudá tão perto de Malfoy assim,ainda mais com ele bêbado não podia dar certo.

Quando ela finalmente tomou coragem e se virou para encara-lo,ele a surpreendeu e a beijou.

Draco segurou seu rosto com uma mão enquanto agarrou sua cintura com a em um primeiro momento não deixou que Draco encostasse seus lábios nos dela e depois,explorar sua boca com a língua não podia negar que gostara da maneira como ele a ém nunca a tinha pegado daquele jeito, e ela deixou que ele a beijasse,até que a mão de Draco encostou no cós de sua calça e começou a se pronunciar pra dentro dela.

-Saia!-Gina empurrou o garoto para longe dela e limpou a boca com as mã saiu de cima dela meio cambaleante e esbarrou na estátua de Merry-Como você...Como você...Como você pode ???Isso é nojento de mais,até mesmo para você!-Gina se levantou e cuspiu,como se tentasse se livrar da saliva do garoto.

-Weasley,fui EU que TE ê deveria estar orgulhosa disso.A maioria das garotas é que devia estar enojado por ter me rebaixado tanto.

-Me poupe Malfoy!-E Gina saiu andando pisando duro e limpando a boca freneticamente com a mã deitou-se no chão e encarou a estátua.

-Eu não te acho feliz nem sortudo que você morreu de inveja de mim pode ser pobretona e meio macho,mas é bem gostosinha.-Então Draco riso gostoso e largo que ocupou toda a torre chegando aos ouvidos de Gina,que por sua vez gritou de ódio de si mesma por ter beijado Draco Malfoy,e gostado.


	6. Ressaca

**Ressaca**

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts ainda não estava lotado quando Gina acordara cedo para tomar o café da manhã,na esperança de não ser incomodada por ninguém,já que não estava afim de relembrar dos acontecimentos da última se ela precisasse de alguém para se lembrar de que beijara Draco Malfoy,aquilo rodopiava e martelava em sua cabeça com tanta força que era impossível esquecer.

Gina procurou um lugar vazio e isolado na mesa da Grifinória, e o encontrou entre um grupo de novatos,era meio humilhante se sentar entre eles,mas isso não era o menor dos problemas dela naquele instante.

Ela se sentou sob olhares curiosos e não pode evitar de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina,que estava excepcionalmente vazia naquela manhã.Não,ele não estava lá.Nem ele e nem seus amiguinhos tinham se levantado ainda.Tão tí se sentiu até meio estúpida por pensar que aqueles filhinhos de papai se levantariam cedo para tomar o café.

-Gina o que é que você está fazendo sentada aqui?

Hermione Granger estava atrás da garota com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de desgosto na cara.

-Não acredito que a briga com o Harry foi tão terrível assim para você querer se isolar desse jeito- Hermione lançou um olhar meio confuso e meio enojado para os garotos menores- Vamos -ela pegou Gina pelo braço-O Harry não está com a gente,ele não acordou ainda.

Gina ficou chocada com o modo como Hermione olhou para os garotos do primeiro é ela havia sido contaminada com aquele esnobismo praticado a séculos pelos alunos de lá?Era repulsivo esse comportamento mas...Não está com a gente?Como assim?Hermione estava com Rony?Eles milagrosamente voltaram a se falar?A cabeça de Gina doía de mais para pensar em soluções lógicas para aquela inexplicável situaçã simplesmente acompanhou Hermione e se sentou ao lado do irmão,entre os dois,sempre era bom prevenir futuros "acidentes".

-E então Gina?Ficou sabendo?Parece que não vamos ter nosso joguinho hoje,pegaram o Malfoy dormindo na torre do amasso e ...

-Por Merlim!-Interrompeu se limitpu a revirar os olhos-Eu ainda não acredito que vocês ainda marcam esses jogos estúpidos!Isso além de imprudente é total desperdício de tempo...

-Eu sei Mione!O Harry já me passou esse sermão ontem -Gina estava visivelmente mal humorada e bem estranha,então Hermione voltou sua atenção para a comida-Na torre do que?

-Na torre do amasso!-Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo-Aquela no norte,que tem uma estátua ridícula de um cara com caracóis, Larry,sei lá.

-Aham-Gina engoliu um não sabia como,mas sentia que o Malfoy ia acabar ferrando com ela.

-Então- Continuou Rony animado-O Filch pegou ele lá,deitado nos pés do tal Lenny e fedendo a Whisky.É claro que o Filch não deixou que ele acordou o Malfoy com urina de gato e o arrastou até o Snape,o que é uma pena,porque aquele filho da puta com certeza pegou leve com compensação o Filch é meu mais novo herói.

Gina piscou os olhos e olhou para o irmão.

-É só isso?

-Cara!O Malfoy tá fedendo a urina de gato!Imagina o quão zuado ele está sendo agora!Isso é ótimo!Só quero ver a desculpa que ele e o Snape vão bolar para explicar o que ele estava fazendo por lá.

-Ah Rony...Não sei como você ainda se anima com mundo sabe que ele vai usar o posto de monitor dele como desculpa,provavelmente vai dizer que estava atrás de alguns moleques que jogaram vodka nele,e acabou desmaiando de cansaço.E quanto a urina de gato,bem,se prepare porque deve ser o novo perfume do inverno,do jeito que o cara é popular isso vai virar moda.

-Porra Gina,você quase defendeu aquele babaca do Malfoy você achava mais graça disso.

Gina não disse se virou para a mesa e beliscou umas salsichas.Não estava mais com saco para falar com Rony,muito menos sobre então que ela sentiu uma mão encostar em seu se virou e quase engasgou quanto se deparou com Minerva McGonagall atrás dela.

-Senhorita Weasley-disse a professa com o tom sério de sempre-Foi ótimo encontra-la acordada agora,o quão cedo resolvermos isso -me até a minha sala por favor.

Gina quase engasgou com a salsicha quando ouviu a professora .Ela tinha certeza que Malfoy tinha dado um jeito de leva-lá pro buraco,e isso era totalmente injusto.Não era culpa dela se ele tinha bebido todas e dormindo fora do dormitóás,nada era culpa dela,nem isso e nem aquele maldito tudo culpa do bastardo do Malfoy,e agora ele queria somar mais um ponto na sua lista de tinha certeza que ela iria pegar pelo menos uma detenção,seja lá pelo o que, não Minerva não a teria chamado tão urgentemente

-Mas prof,professora-disse a garota meio gaguejando,meio engasgada-O que foi que eu,que eu fiz?

-Nós poderemos discutir isso em particular senhorita Weasley,agora levante-se -ela parecia estar perdendo a paciência.

A garota então se levantou,dando de ombros para o olhar inquisitivo de Hermione,como se dissesse não ter idéias do porque estava sendo levada,e isso era meio verdade.

Xxx

Ao chegar ao escritório de McGonagall Gina não teve surpresa Malfoy estava sentado em uma das cadeiras,olhando para ela com a maior cara de pau,como se fosse um anjinho que não estivesse fazendo nada de teve vontade de voar na garganta também estava na sala,de pé em um dos lados da mesa,com a sua melhor expressão de aborrecimento.

-Então senhorita Weasley- disse McGonagall se sentando em sua mesa -A senhorita poderia nos dar a honra de saber o que estava fazendo ontem à noite?

filho de uma puta.

-Talvez eu queira saber a versão dele primeiro- Gina cruzou os braços e deu uma ênfase meio enojada no "dele".Ela sabia que McGonagall não ia gostar do jeito que ela tinha falado,foi totalmente mal educado e aquilo só pioraria sua situação,mas ela não conseguiu se segurar.

-A senhorita não está em posição de querer nada. Portanto diga logo o que eu quero saber, e talvez eu amenize a sua punição- A professora fechou a cara em uma clara demonstração de que estava perdendo a paciência.

-Desculpe-me ,eu,eu saí ontem a noite com o Harry para discutir alguns assuntos admito que já havia passado algum tempo do horário de recolher,mas era realmente ão o senhor Malfoy apareceu e começou encher o nosso saco...

-Senhorita Weasley!-berro Minerva- modere suas palavras por favor.

-Ãn...Desculpe-me,de novo- Gina se remexeu sem jeito-Bom,ele apareceu,e eu nem o Harry estávamos com paciência para atura-lo,e então nós fomos disso eu não sai da torre da Grifinória até hoje de manhã.Se a senhora quiser,o Harry pode confirmar.

Então Draco cruzou as mãos e se virou para Gina com um sorriso que deveria ser bondoso, mas que ela sabia ser algo parecido com "agora você se ferrou vadia".

-Nossa o Potter,o cara com quem você estava se agarrando?

Gina arregalou os é que é?

-Eu não estava...

-Segundo o senhor Malfoy- McGonagall a interrompeu-eEle estava realizando a ronda dele como monitor,quando flagrou a senhorita e o senhor Potter em atividades indevidas no setor ém,ao tentar acabar com a cena e mandá-los para seus respectivos dormitórios,o que era o dever do senhor Malfoy,a senhorita se irritou e lançou-lhe uma garrafa de whisky, que aliás a senhorita e o senhor Potter estavam consumindo,na cabeça dele ,então ele desmaiou.

-Professora!Por favor!-Gina estava se desesperando, não era possível que a McGonagall iria acreditar em Draco Malfoy- Se eu tivesse o acertado com uma garrafa de whisky na cabeça era pra ele ter um ferimento enorme lá,o que ele não tem.E eu não estava em "atividades indevidas" com o Harry,nós estávamos brigando naquela torre,era o Malfoy que estava fazendo coisas com uma francesa do intercâmbio.

Minerva Mcgonagal observou os dois. Ginerva Weasley estava exaltada e ameaçava pular da cadeira e matar alguém a qualquer Malfoy agora parecia meio nervoso e incomodado,com as sobrancelhas juntas e os braços cruzados.

-Muito bem -McGonagal pigarreou- Como não podemos saber exatamente o que se passou...

- Perdão Minerva- McGonagal olhou para Snape,que havia saído de seu estado inerte- Pelo o que sei o senhor Malfoy foi encontrado próximo a estátua de Merry,o caracol o senhor Merry possa nos dizer algo o ocorrido- Snape se virou para Gina e Draco com uma sobrancelha levantada,gelando a espinha dos dois.

Minerva olhou para o colega e balançou a cabeça.

-Sim,talvez seja o mais sensato de se nem eu nem Severo temos tempo o suficiente para esclarecer isso hoje.A audiência vai ser marcada para sexta á tarde,após o almoç bem para você Severo?

-Perfeitamente.

-Então está é lá a ala da torre norte em que se encontra a estátua do senhor Merry,estará interditada.Não quero que os fatos sejam alterados.

Então Mcgonagal deu um leve sorriso e inclinou a cabeça para frente,indicando a saída para os dois.

Xxx

- Porra!-Draco Malfoy começou ao sair da sala.

-Porra?- Gina soltou uma gargalhada – Você tá brincando comigo?Até parece que é você que vai ser degolado pela sua própria mãe!

-Você pirou Weasley?Até parece que ela é o maior dos seus problemas!Se você não se lembra o tal do Larry viu a gente se....

Gina quase morreu quando percebeu o que Malfoy ia falar,ela então não perdeu tempo e tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mão.

-Cale a boca!-Ela agarrou a gravata dele e o empurrou para dentro de um banheiro-E é Merry o nome dele.

-Me solta Weasley!Mas que merda você está fazendo?-Draco olhou para o banheiro a sua frente aparentemente vazio ,Gina estava checando as cabines para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém lá.

-Eu estou tentando salvar as nossas vidas. - disse Gina cruzando os braços- É o seguinte Malfoy,sim nós nos beijamos,e isso foi uma estupidez total,só que não podemos deixar que isso ferre com a gente.A gente tem que dar um jeito de alterar as memórias daquela está se essa história se espalha?-Gina riu nervosa- Estamos perdidos!

-Weasley,sou eu quem deve me envergonhar por ter te beijado,não o contráê deveria se gabar,algumas garotas se matariam por isso. - Draco deu um meio sorriso que para algumas pareceria encantador,mas que para Gina só pareceu nojento.-Mas já que aparentemente você pensa o contrário,e isso é muito bom,eu concordo que nós tenhamos que fazer alguma coisa.E aí,o que vai ser?

-O que vai ser?-Gina estava incrédula- Infelizmente eu não ando com uma maletinha cheia de planos para esse tipo de situação!E é você quem deveria estar pensando em algo,afinal a culpa é toda sua!

-Minha?

-É você não tivesse enchido a cara e dormido por lá ninguém nem sonharia que tivéssemos passado por lá.Mas não,o senhor bebeu tanto que não conseguiu nem ir para o seu dormitório.

- Isso não é problema,o pior foi ter te beijado e...

-Ah por favor!Dá pra esquecer isso e se concentrar aqui?Nós só temos três dias para descobrir que tipo de magia usaram para bloquear o local,o que temos que fazer para acabar com o bloqueio e como alterar as memórias de uma estáê não acha que é coisa de mais para nos preocuparmos com os detalhes?

-Detalhes?-Draco se aproximou levantando uma sobrancelha de um jeito inteiramente sexy.-Qual é Weasley,até parece que o nosso beijo não foi o principal da noite.

era o problema dele?Será que ele não conseguia parar de flertar até mesmo em momento assim?

-Se você continuar assim Malfoy eu vou achar que você na verdade gosta de mim.-Dessa vez foi Gina quem deu o sorriso malicioso- Agora me dá licença que eu tenho muitas coisas em que pensar,ao contrário de você,que parece só pensar em uma coisa,até com Weasleys nojentas como eu.

Ela então o empurrou e saiu do a observou saindo e por um momento ficou hipnotizado com o balançar da saia da podia ser uma Weasley, mas era uma garota,e das muito boas,era quase impossível para Draco se estava explodindo de hormônios oras! Ai,ai Draquinho...


	7. Gossip Girl,FESTA!

O Vira-Tempo

Jornal Estudantil de Hogwarts

Coluna Social

Bom dia!

Não é maravilhoso começar o dia comigo?Sim,eu sei que é.Mas é claro que para alguns o amanhecer ao foi tãããooo maravilhoso assim,não é mesmo **D**?Soube que o nosso preferido foi achado pelo Filch, largado naquele lugar especial na torre norte,com certeza estava se agarrando com alguma biscate Viu só?Acordar com a cara do Filch em frente a sua éo castigo por ter nos traído.Vê se aprende** D**...

Porém não temos só o nosso **D**zinho pra suprir nosso corações,o mais novo solteiro do pedaço é o nosso herói para todas as horas **P.**Parece que ele e sua amada **G **tiveramuma mega discussão noite passada,e que ela foi afogar as mágoas com o nosso outro legal **G**,não seja tão egoísta,deixe um pouquinho para a gente!

Agora vamos as cartinhas,vocês me bombardearam com elas!Não sabia que estavam com tantas saudades...Mentira,eu sabia sim.

Cara GG,

Escrevo-lhe para convidar-lhe para a festa na Sonserina amanhã,ás nove horas.Não perca!Eu sei que você vai amar.

Promoter

**R: Cara Promoter,**

**Muito obrigada pelo convite e sim eu que não foi a melhor festa que se pode dar,mas foi memorável mesmo ver a nossa vadiazinha favorita PP acabar com a noite de Z,amei ver Z,e amei ver que T continua com o seu,digamos assim,negócio.É incrível o aumento da clientela dele,a cada dia que passa a gente se surpreende com a variedade de pessoas que precisam dos seus produtos.**

OLÁ!

Soube que D apanhou de uma garota ontem ! Como ela ousa ?Ele é tão lindo!

Dlover

**R:Querida Dlover,**

**Te garanto que eles se atracaram sim,mas de outro jeito... **

Bom meus amores,foram muitas cartas,mas vocês andam muito repetitivos,então eu escolhi duas que resumem bem os assuntos das semana.

Espero por mais na próxima,não me decepcionem.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
